


Tu eres más importante

by Rozensabaku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yoi - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, POV Otabek Altin, POV Yuri Plisetsky, travel to Rusia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozensabaku/pseuds/Rozensabaku
Summary: El entrenador de Otabek le propone ir a entrenar a Rusia pero el kazajo no esta seguro de tomar la oferta, despues de todo esta comenzando a sentir "cosas" por su nuevo amigo y no quiere arruinarlo. Yurio por su parte esta teniendo serios problemas concentrandose en sus entrenamientos, todo seria mas facil si hablaran ¿no es asi?... pero uno es ruso y el otro kazajo, ellos no son buenos hablando sobre sus sentimientos...





	Tu eres más importante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiamatista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamatista/gifts).



    El sonido de su celular despertó alarmado a Otabek que intentaba ganar algunas horas de sueño antes de tener que levantarse para ir a practicar, decidió aun así mirar de que se trataba, aunque fuera para luego silenciar su teléfono y poder intentar dormir de nueva cuenta, sin embargo cuando vio de quien se trataba se sentó de golpe en la cama, era un mensaje de Yurio, eso sí que no podía esperar en la lista de prioridades del kazajo así que desbloqueo su teléfono para ver de qué se trataba, era un mensaje de voz significativamente largo, el moreno se puso sus audífonos y apretó el pequeño botón de play, estuvo a punto de lanzar el teléfono cuando un fuerte grito inicio el audio, se trataba de un grito de molestia sin duda pero el rubio podría haber sido un poco más mesurado, tal vez era mucho pedir, el chico siempre era impulsivo para actuar.

_“¡¡Beca!!... Demonios, ¿Escuchaste las noticias?... ¡¡¡Ellos no van a dejarnos ir a las olimpiadas, ni siquiera entendí bien de que carajos estaban hablando, solo entendí que no iban a dejarnos ir y al viejo le da igual!! Esta feliz por tener al cerdo con él y parece no importarle que no vamos a poder competir en las olimpiadas, seguramente le da igual porque ya ha participado como un millón de veces, pero iban a ser mis primeras olimpiadas… Esto no es justo… ¿Por qué hacen esto justo el año que por fin puedo competir con todos los demás?...”_

    El audio seguía por un rato pero todo era básicamente lo mismo, el rubio seguía repitiendo lo mismo, aunque su voz se volvía un poco más cortada en cada ocasión, tal vez porque estaba dejando que las emociones lo envolvieran, el enojo se estaba evaporando y la tristeza estaba tomando su lugar, el moreno escucho hasta el final de la grabación, arrugo el ceño, no había escuchado nada pero no era extraño muchas veces por las practicas no se entraba de acontecimientos que no involucraran a su país directamente, cerro la aplicación y abrió su navegador tecleando hábilmente para ver de qué se trataba, luego de ver en un par de páginas cerro el navegador y regreso a la aplicación, pensó en cómo decirle lo siguiente al rubio, no pudo evitar removerse en su cama, no era bueno para hablar sin embargo parecía siempre encontrar las palabras adecuadas para llevar a Yurio así que bien valía la pena intentarlo.

    Carraspeo antes de apretar el pequeño botón para grabar a su vez un audio:

_“Yuri, necesitas calmarte y en verdad escuchar lo que estaban diciéndote, no es que no puedan ir a las olimpiadas, pero mmm ¿Cómo lo digo? La comisión de deportes de Rusia está suspendida por algunas irregularidades que hubo en las olimpiadas invernales que ellos hospedaron… Es verdad que algunos deportistas no van a poder ir pero eso se debe a que salieron positivos en sus antidoping, no creo que tu tengas nada de qué preocuparte Yuri, jamás harías algo así, yo lo se…. Mira si Viktor no está preocupando tu tampoco deberías estarlo, ambos son increíbles patinadores_   - no pudo evitar suspirar pero sin terminar el audio – _No tomes mi palabra por un hecho pero creo que lo peor para ustedes es que si deciden ir no podrá ser bajo la bandera de Rusia, sin embargo es lo que he leído hasta ahora, no estoy seguro y sería mejor que lo consultes con tu equipo, ¿Vale?, no te preocupes… Todo saldrá bien, estoy seguro que podrás asistir a las olimpiadas Yuri…”_

     Le habría gustado esperar por la respuesta del rubio pero tenía mucho sueño, en cuanto había terminado de mandar el mensaje sus ojos se cerraban de nuevo, por ellos puso su celular en modo silencio, se aseguró de que la alarma estuviera puesta y regreso a dormir, esperaba que todo saliera bien con Yurio, tenía deseos de competir contra él de nuevo y aunque había otros feroces competidores en el fondo el único al que quería volver a ver era al tigre de Rusia.

 

 

      El entrenamiento no estaba saliendo como él deseaba, tal vez porque su mente estaba en otro lado, no era usual que el moreno se distrajera durante su tiempo en la pista pero había una persona que no paraba de rondar su cabeza, no estaba logrando ninguno de sus saltos de manera limpia y eso le frustraba, necesitaba enfocarse en eso, tal vez no fuera el deporte más importante en su país pero eso no restaba el hecho de que él estaba entre los mejores del mundo y quería representarlos lo mejor posible, esa era la razón de que hubiera viajado a Rusia cuando niño, esa era la razón de que buscara al mejor para entrenarlo, pero ahora parecía que sus prioridades estaban cambiando lentamente y no dejaba de confundirlo ese pensamiento.

  * Vamos a tomar un descanso – le dijo su entrenador al ver al kazajo de nuevo en el hielo luego de caer al intentar realizar un triple toe loop.
  * Bien… - respondió secamente levantándose y patinando a la orilla de la pista, esto no estaba funcionando, él no estaba funcionando bien.



    Tomo su teléfono para ver si tenía algún mensaje, en efecto tenía algunos nuevos, eran justo de la persona que no lograba apartar de su cabeza, aparentemente Yurio lo había escuchado y había hablado con su entrenador para saber de qué se trataba el dictamen de la federación olímpica, lo leía mucho más tranquilo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, si bien no estaba del todo feliz de no poder llevar los colores rusos el rubio se alegraba de que podría ir a las olimpiadas.

   Otabek estaba centrado en su celular por lo que no vio llegar a la pareja de patinaje artístico de Italia con la cual compartía la pista de entrenamiento, la joven se adelantó a su compañero hasta ponerse al lado del moreno que seguía centrado en su teléfono.

  * Creo que nunca antes se había visto sonreír Otabek – dijo con un encantador acento de la toscana - ¿Es tu novia?



   El kazajo apago la pantalla de su celular antes de mirar a la chica si lo había asombrado el comentario no lo dejo ver y simplemente observo a la joven apaciblemente.

  * Un amigo simplemente – se giró notando al joven que los miraba a ambos con curiosidad – Creo que me entretuve más de lo que esperaba ¿Ya es hora de su entrenamiento?
  * Así es, vamos a repasar nuestra rutina corta, esperamos mejorar varios aspectos el día de hoy – le hizo un puchero al kazajo – No hay necesidad de que mientas ¿sabes?... Nunca sonríes y ahora lo haces y me dices que se trata de un amigo, que mala mentira Otabek
  * No es una mentira Isabella, solo es un amigo, bastante alegre y a veces no puedo evitar sonreír por sus mensajes, no soy una maquina a veces sonrió también – agrego tranquilo guardando el aparato en el bolsillo de su sudadera.



    La chica aun así rodo los ojos en un claro signo de que no creía en lo que le estaba diciendo, sin embargo se alejó del moreno para ir a cambiarse y empezar a calentar puesto que su compañero ya lo estaba haciendo, por su parte Otabek se dirigió a la banca donde tenía sus cosas para quitarse los patines, mientras lo hacía pensó en lo que acababa de decirle la joven, era verdad que desde que hablaba regularmente con el ruso sonreía más a menudo pero tampoco podía ser un cambio tan radical como para que las personas pensaran que estaba enamorado o que eran pareja, eran tonterías por parte de la chica para buscar alguna cosa sobre la cual armar algún chisme, se levantó ya con los tenis puestos y al mismo tiempo desechando la idea de lo que había hablado con Isabella.

 

 

     Yurio estaba por aventar su patín directo en la cabeza de Viktor si lo escuchaba una vez más alabar cualquier cosa que el katsudon hacía, si muy dentro de sí admiraba a Yuri pero no necesitaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y menos por cualquier cosa como lo hacía el mayor, no entendía de donde venía tanta alegría, aunque sino recordaba mal antes el peli plateado siempre tenía un rostro serio mientras practicaban sus rutinas, completamente diferente ahora que Yuri se les había unido para entrenar y fuera más fácil para todos.

  * Yuri, cuando termine el entrenamiento debemos ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, esta noche vamos a festejar porque has mejorado los aterrizajes en tus saltos
  * Dm… pero no he mejorado tanto, aun no puedo hacer bien ese salto… Viktor si como demasiado luego querrás que comience a correr para bajar de peso y aquí hace mucho frio para mí y salir a correr me es horrible en este clima



     Ante esa respuesta el pentacampeón abrazo al moreno mientras le prometía que sería una comida saludable y le reiteraba lo bien que había hecho su rutina aquel día, aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el rubio que observaba todo desde la orilla de la pista.

  * ¡¡¡Anciano!!! Deja de alabar al cerdo cuando no ha hecho nada para merecerlo, vas a lograr que ambos terminen gordos y quiero vencerlos de manera justa en la próxima competencia



     Viktor miro largamente al chico y luego sin más se giró abrazando de nuevo a Yuri alejándose por la pista hasta el otro extremo pasando de largo las amenazas que acababa de escuchar. Yurio estuvo por saltar a la pista y machacarlo pero Yakob estaba mirándolo atento y aunque no aprobaba las maneras de Viktor con los años se había resignado a que tenía maneras extrañas de lidiar con las cosas.

  * Yuuri, tú debes concentrarte en tu rutina, no le prestes atención a lo que hace Viktor, que lo esté entrenando de nuevo no quita el hecho de que él es tu competencia… Enfócate en tus rutinas ¿entendido? – el hombre miro al rubio antes de seguir – Puede que hayas ganado el gran Prix pero vienen las olimpiadas y entonces si tendrás los ojos de todo el mundo puestos sobre ti.



    El rubio simplemente chasqueo la lengua mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la pista, sabía lo que Yacob le estaba diciendo, ahora la gente que seguía el deporte iba a poner sus ojos sobre él, seguramente no con la misma expectación que tenían en su momento con Viktor pero tal vez si como el “heredero” del otro ruso, sin embargo en ese momento lo que más le molestaba era tener que soportar tanta muestra de afecto por parte del mayor hacia Yuri, recordaba que antes los entrenamientos eran tranquilos, prácticamente silenciosos, solo se escuchaban los patines raspando el hielo, sin embargo ahora todo eran “amazing y “great”, a veces el sonido que lo recibía al llegar a la pista era una de estas expresiones, Yurio pensó en cambiarse de pista pero eso no era posible en realidad, su entrenador no iba a aceptar estarse moviendo de un lado a otro para atender a Viktor y luego a Yurio solo porque este no podía soportar el nuevo comportamiento de la mayor estrella de Rusia en el patinaje.

    Termino de practicar y salió lo más rápido que le fue posible sin esperar a que alguien le hablara, estaba seguro que el viejo o el cerdo iban a intentar llevarlo a alguna salida con ellos, como si el disfrutara ser su tercera rueda, puede que fuera más joven que ellos pero no era estúpido, estaban en citas pero no querían ser tan obvios y por eso lo llevaban con ellos, algunos días esos no le molestaba pero en esta ocasión no estaba de humor para soportar los corazones que volaban cada vez que se hablaban.

   Se dirigió a un centro comercial, tal vez encontrara alguna playera o alguna prenda que le gustara, sin embargo mientras caminaba comenzó a mirar su instagram para ver si alguien había subido algo interesante y lo primero que vio fue una nueva foto de Viktor con… si, con Yuri, casi lanzo su celular pero siguió bajando hasta que vio una publicación de Otabek, aquello le hizo sonreír sin notarlo, era una foto que obviamente alguien más había tomado pues era del kazajo poniéndose los patines a punto de entrar a la pista, leyó la descripción y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas, la verdad era que extrañaba al moreno, aunque no habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos desde que se hicieron amigos el rubio se sentía muy cómodo junto a él, tenía una vibra que le hacía sentir tranquilo, no le hacía saltar ante todo lo que decía, en realidad se sentía completamente tranquilo en su compañía, tal vez porque sabía que el moreno se encargaría de deshacerse de todo lo que lo pusiera incómodo.

    Casi comento la foto pero algo lo detuvo, no por que pensara que Otabek no iba a hacer caso en su comentario pero se dio cuenta que no sabía que decirle, lo primero que le había pasado por la cabeza sonaba demasiado a un coqueteo y no quería hacer eso ¿o sí?, miro su teléfono sonrojándose ante el pensamiento.

-¡No!... – dijo apagando el teléfono, claro que no quería coquetear con Beka, era su único amigo, no iba a arruinar eso, además estaba seguro que el mayor tenía propuestas más interesantes que un chiquillo escueto y además él no quería ningún tipo de relación… bueno si ser amigos pero no una relación romántica, los dos ancianos le hacían vomitar con tanta miel que derramaban en los entrenamientos.

 

 

       En los días siguientes Otabek se centró en sus entrenamientos, ni siquiera usaba el celular porque no quería comenzar en pensar en cosas que no debería, no quería quedar de nuevo fuera del podio, apenas eran competencias menores para acumular puntos y poder calificar a las competencias importantes pero no importaba, su mente estaba divagando y por tanto no podía permitirse distracciones, estaba seguro que sus dos nuevas rutinas eran muy buenas pero sino era capaz de ejecutarlas a la perfección lo que hacía que  no tuviera ningún sentido todo lo que sus coreógrafos habían trabajado para prepararle los pasos y los saltos.

     Al finalizar el mes había mejorado mucho su rutina, aunque no era perfecta aun y por eso su entrenador hizo una atrevida sugerencia cuando finalizaron de entrenar aquel día:

-Otabek, no quiero que tomes a mal lo que voy a decirte pero creo que debes regresar a entrar a Rusia, sé que cuando lo intentaste de pequeño no funciono sin embargo ahora eres un patinador formado y ganador de medallas, estoy seguro de que podrás con los entrenamientos – se detuvo un momento para respirar profundamente – No es que no quiera seguir siendo tu entrenador Beka, simplemente es obvio que no te estoy dando lo que necesitas para llegar a ese siguiente nivel y no es justo, eres un excelente patinador, estuviste en el podio en el Grand Prix, quiero que lo ganes, sé que puedes hacerlo….

    Su entrenador seguía hablando pero el kazajo ya no lo escuchaba, las palabras se habían comenzado a enmudecer luego de que menciono Rusia, ¿regresar a Rusia?... ¿Se merecía regresar ahí?, unos penetrantes ojos verdes aparecieron en su mente, no, él no se merecía patinar en la misma pista, el rubio tenía algo de lo que él carecía, le parecía que hacía arte al patinar, aunque fuera un arte violento e impulsivo, aun así, había algo hermoso en la manera en la que patinaba, siempre lo había pensado, desde que lo vio por primera vez en aquella clase de ballet que habían compartido tantos años atrás.

-No puedo ir a Rusia… regrese para entrenar en mi país, para estar en mi hogar… - esas eran las razones que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez, alguna vez llego a creérselas pero muy en el fondo una vocecilla le seguía diciendo “regresaste por que no soportaste el duro invierno de Rusia”, lo cual era una manera de decirse que no había tenido lo necesario para estar en la elite de patinaje de ese país y poder seguir entrenando ahí.

-Otabek, no me mientas, tal vez eso es lo que le sueles decir a la gente pero yo te conozco bien, lo hiciste para no sentirte mal por no soportar lo duro que entrenan allá, pero entiende, eras muy joven y no sabías que pasaba, ahora es completamente diferente, te hará bien el cambio… Además podrás ver como entrena el pentacampeón, no me imagino un mejor ejemplo a seguir – su entrenador lo miro con seriedad, el kazajo no supo que más decir, generalmente era bueno al dar sus puntos de vista pero es que su entrenador tenía razón, se negaba a regresar por miedo, pero ese miedo no le iba a dar otra medalla.

    Desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, sabía que el entrenador estaba esperando alguna respuesta de su parte pero no sabía que decirle, al menos nada que no sonara como una pobre excusa para no hacerlo, podía repetir la carta de querer estar en casa para entrenar pero la realidad era que vivía solo, en realidad no era importante donde viviera mientras su perro estuviera con él, suspiro con exasperación más consigo mismo, alzo su mano revolviendo su cabello, estaban esperando una respuesta de él y no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de que decir en verdad… Alzo la mirada muy lentamente hasta alcanzar la altura de su entrenador, por supuesto solo había una respuesta, sabía que aquella propuesta no venía desde un lugar de molestia o decepción, sino simplemente para querer que mejorara su performance.

-Está bien… Yo… Iré a entrenar a Rusia – termino diciendo, aunque su tono al principio sonaba como si acabara de firmar su sentencia de muerte, sin embargo su mente le hizo un recordatorio sobre algo que podría estarlo esperando en aquel helado país, una cabellera rubia y unos imposibles ojos verdes, observándolo y sonriéndole con una increíble ternura – Creo que en realidad será un buen cambio – admitió al final esbozando una cálida sonrisa a su entrenador.

 

 

          Yurio llego a su casa dejando como siempre las cosas regadas por el departamento, estaba por darle de comer a Potya cuando su celular sonó dentó de su chaqueta, la gatita no estuvo muy contenta por la distracción pero se trataba del tono que había seleccionado para Otabek y no le gustaba hacerlo esperar cuando le mandaba un mensaje.

_“Voy a ir a entrenar a Rusia… Nos veremos pronto”_

   Era todo lo que decía el mensaje sin embargo desencadeno un torbellino de emociones en el rubio, alimento casi por inercia a su mascota pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, en otra persona más específicamente, tenía muchas preguntas que quería hacerle pero Beka era siempre tan hermético en sus asuntos y no quería agobiarlo, se dejó caer en su cama moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo, pensó que iba a tener que esperar más tiempo para volver a ver a su amigo, eso le hubiera dado el precioso tiempo que necesitaba para saber que era todo esto que estaba sintiendo, el viejo no le había ayudado con lo que le había dicho, solo lo había confundido más… Otabek era su primer amigo, era solo su amigo ¿No es así?, se preocupaba por él pero eso hacen los amigos, sin embargo Yurio se encontraba buscando un poco más, esperando un poco más y no sabía de donde venía esta ansiedad, él en realidad jamás había experimentado algo así, hasta hace poco todo lo que ocupaba su mente era el patinaje, ser el mejor para poder ganar lo suficiente para demostrarle a su abuelo que todo lo que había hecho por él había valido la pena, ahora se encontraba pensando constantemente en el kazajo y eso solo le había enojar porque lo distraía de sus entrenamientos, no se molestaba con el moreno porque sabía que él no había provocado aquel torbellino de sentimientos, era solo su culpa y tenía que lidiar con eso antes de que el otro llegara a Rusia o los entrenamientos iban a ser muy incomodos.

Estuvo por buscar imágenes del kazajo sin embargo se detuvo cuando estaba aun tecleando su nombre, dejo el celular a un lado y se cubrió los ojos con el brazo, aquello no le iba a ayudar por que sabía que habría algunas fotos de si mismo con el otro patinador, era un hecho ya bien conocido que ellos eran amigos. Suspiro sintiéndose más frustrado que antes.

-Los sentimientos son una mierda Potya… - dijo al aire aunque sabía que su mascota no le estaba prestando atención en realidad.

 

 

     Otabek fue recibido con cordialidad por los patinadores de la pista, después de todo el moreno era muy talentoso, ya había ganado el tercer puesto en uno de los Grand Prix, las chicas por su parte estaban interesadas en saber más sobre la nueva adición a la pista, después de todo sabían que Viktor y Yuri eran caso perdido, estaban tan enamorados que apenas y reconocían la existencia de otro ser vivo, Yurio por su parte era muy joven para su gusto, además de tener un carácter de los mil demonios.

    La atención que recibía el moreno luego de los entrenamientos era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, después de todo él pensaba que le harían más caso a Viktor dado que era el campeón pero aparentemente haberlo tenido ahí por tantos años le quitaba el atractivo, él por su parte no sabía como sentirse por tantas preguntas, coqueteos y demás situaciones, en la otra pista donde entrenaba apenas se destacaba de los demás, después de todo no era un deporte popular en su país, sin embargo sospechaba que la atención era por otras razones que nada tenían que ver con el deporte, quiso preguntarle a Yurio que era lo que le pasaba a sus compañeras pero siempre que intentaba acercarse al chico este parecía tener algo que hacer y salía en huía de la pista.

    El kazajo no podía evitar preguntarse si había hecho algo mal que había molestado al rubio, sin embargo si este no hablaba con él era difícil que supiera la razón, tampoco estaba respondiendo a sus mensajes, una de las razones por las que había aceptado era para pasar tiempo con Yurio pero este parecía no tener los mismos planes… Tal vez había malinterpretado su entusiasmo inicial cuando le había pedido que fueran amigos.

    Tal vez había sospechado de sus sentimientos por él y por eso se alejaba, era su manera de decirle sutilmente que no le interesaba, lo que no entendía, según el kazajo era que ni él mismo llegaba aun a buenos términos con sus sentimientos, aunque siempre había admirado al rubio, su carrera como patinador había estado primero, aunque en un principio nadie esperara mucho de su desempeño él sentía que tenía algo que probar al mundo, sentía una enorme presión por hacerlo bien, la mayoría de los chicos con los que competía eran de países bien conocidos por el patinaje pero él… Él era como una novedad que tenía que demostrar constantemente que pertenecía al círculo de competencia. Todo eso lo había alejado de las relaciones sentimentales, no es que jamás saliera con alguien pero nunca se trataba de nada formal, jamás se permitía que lo fuera, solo se comprometía con patinar, lo demás era secundario ¿No es así?

    Observo la calle por la que se había alejado el rubio corriendo mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, todo era segundo, “Todo viene en segundo lugar” se repitió, aun en su mente la frase ya no sonaba tan convincente, Yurio era su amigo, no quería perderlo, no quería perderlo a él, no ahora que podían competir en las mismas pistas… No ahora que podía verlo a diario.

 

 

    Arrojo su mochila en la cama enojado, lo cual resulto en su mascota bufándole por la rudeza de despertarla de aquella manera y que saliera corriendo hacia debajo de la cama, Yurio intento disculparse pero fue en vano, asi que regreso a su anterior estado de enojo, todo era culpa de aquellas resbalosas, se suponía que todos iban a entrenar, no a ligarse al chico nuevo de la pista, el ojiverde llevaba ya días en ese estado de eterna molestia, aun haciendo sus rutinas era obvio su estado de enojo, Yakob ya lo había regañado en varias ocasiones pero no podía deshacerse de aquel sentimiento, no era como cuando se molestaba por que el katsudon y Viktor se portaban melosos, esto ciertamente era diferente… ¿Por qué era diferente?¿Era por qué se trataba de Beka?

    No noto que estaba llorando hasta que el cuello de su camisa comenzó a sentirse húmedo, alzo sus dedos tocando sus mejillas, estaban cayendo sin control alguno y no entendía por qué, ¿Por qué demonios estaba llorando de algo que no entendía?... Jamás había sido bueno lidiando con los sentimientos, ni propios ni ajenos, desde pequeño había decidido que lo mejor era hacer esas cosas a un lado, solo estorbaban y le impedían mejorar en su patinaje, el amor por su abuelo era lo único que jamás se había marchitado pero… pero… pero… pero esto no era igual, deseaba poder hablar con alguien, sabía perfectamente con quien deseaba hablar, sin embargo justo esa persona era la causante de toda aquella confusión, volvia a sentirse solo, como antes de tener a Otabek como amigo, por eso odiaba apegarse a las personas, terminaban lastimándolos, alejándose o desapareciendo de su vida, detestaba la idea de perder al moreno como su amigo y ahora esa avalancha de sentimientos no le dejaba tranquilo, no le permitia disfrutar de la amistad que tenia con el moreno, solo el hacía desear un poco más de él, un poco más de atención, esas esporádicas sonrisas que solo le regala a él… Todo era una mierda, los sentimientos eran una mierda…

 

 

     Toda otra semana paso, aquello estaba volviendo loco a Otabek, no conseguía hablar con Yurio para saber si había hecho algo para molestarlo, necesitaba saber si no había hecho demasiado obvio sus florecientes sentimientos o tal vez simplemente había dicho algo fuera de lugar que no recordaba, sin embargo había subestimado el poder del otro chico de escaparse, el moreno pensaba que lo tenía bajo la mira y en un segundo no sabía dónde estaba lo cual le hacía perder otro día, no era como si no hubiera intentado llamarle, intento por todos los medios digitales que se le ocurrieron pero el chico simplemente no respondía a ningún tipo de mensaje que le mandara, eso hizo cabrear poco a poco al moreno, prefería las confrontaciones directas y aquella guerra fría sin sentido le estaba calando en los huesos, eso lo llevo a pedir ayuda a la “pareja dorada” de la pista, por supuesto Viktor solo le sonrió con cierta superioridad, como si tuviera una pieza de información que Beka no estaba observando y Yuri simplemente asintió al sencillo plan del kazajo.

   Se trataba de un plan directo y rápido, justo como le gustaba hacer las cosas al moreno, además seguro no se lo esperaba el ruso puesto que solo estaba pensando en evadirlo pero no había cubierto todas sus salidas pensando que solo tenía que alejarse de Otabek pero no de Viktor o Yuri.

   En realidad la simplicidad del plan también había sorprendido a Viktor y Yuri, simplemente debían invitar a Yurio al piso donde ambos vivian con la promesa de una maratón de películas, además de comida, por que aun con ese delgado y atlético cuerpo la verdad era que el chico comía muchísimo. La conversación no fue muy larga, para el moreno era mejor hacer las cosas lo más simples posibles, los planes elaborados solo le gustaban si se trataban de una nueva rutina de patinaje, en todo lo demás le parecía una perdida de tiempo.

-Puedes contar con nosotros Otabek, Yurio tenia algunos días pidiéndonos que hiciéramos algo, aunque después nos grita si nos abrazamos pero… bueno el siempre ha sido asi – Yuri le sonreía conciliadoramente al kazajo, pues en realidad el chico no les había dicho el por que necesitaba hablar con el rubio, sin embargo había que ser ciego para no notar la tensión entre ambos, además había pocas cosas que pusieran en ese estado de alerta al ruso rubio.

-Yurio estará en nuestro piso a eso de las 6, llega una hora antes y luego nosotros les dejaremos el piso para que hablen, solo… No rompan nada – termino diciendo el platinado, moría por saber el resultado de todo aquello, además no entendía por qué era tan difícil para el ojiverde aceptar que gustaba del kazajo.

    Otabek solo asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, se alegraba de haberles pedido ayuda, por su cuenta no había logrado gran avance para poder hablar con su amigo, al menos esperaba que aun fuera su amigo… Si era necesario le iba a jurar enterrar esos nacientes sentimientos, aquellas semanas de indiferencia le habían calado hondo y le habían hecho reflexionar sobre su reacción inicial al darse cuenta que le gustaba Yurio, la competencia seguía siendo importante pero… pero esto era diferente, era otro aspecto de su vida que había dejado tantos años de lado que tal vez no estaba mal ahora darle un espacio y si iba a intentarlo con alguien en serio no podía pensar en una mejor persona que Yurio.

 

 

     Se extraño ligeramente ante la invitación por parte de Viktor y Yuri para ver películas en su piso, sin embargo no dijo nada por que haciendo memoria él les había pedido hacer algo los tres hacia un tiempo y ellos no habían logrado llegar a una fecha puesto que parecían ocupados vomitando corazones cada vez que se miraban.

     Tener una legitima excusa para irse rápido de la pista fue un cambio bien agradecido por el rubio, se le terminaban la excusas y era cada vez más evidente para todos por que salía tan rápido luego de terminar de entrenar, lo que no sabían era que cada vez que salía se tomaba unos minutos para observar por los ventanales, miraba al kazajo hacer sus doble loop y lo ágil que era en su ejecución, en verdad lo extrañaba, su voz, su presencia, la calma que solo están sentado a su lado le traía, pero aun no pasaba aquel estúpido sentimiento, ese inútil y sin sentido malestar en su corazón cada vez que Beka le sonreía a alguna de las chicas de la pista cuando estas coqueteaban con él, su primer impulso siempre era aventarles el objeto más cercano a su persona para interrumpir sus estúpidos coqueteos pero siempre se frenaba en el último momento, él y Otabek solo eran amigos… Los amigos no celan a sus amigos cuando estos están flirteando con alguien.

      Cuando regreso de aquel mar de recuerdos y sentimientos se encontró de regreso en su piso, ahí es ducho rápidamente y se puso ropa abrigada para ir al departamento de Viktor, reviso sus bolsillos antes de salir para estar seguro que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, si tenía suerte le ofrecerían asilo aquella noche para no tener que regresar ese día al departamento, estar solo le regresaba a pensar en todo aquello, a pensar en Otabek y definitivamente quería evitarlo.

    No tardo mucho en llegar,  sinceramente esperaba que ambos tuvieran la ropa puesta, no necesitaba imágenes mentales de ellos sin ropa – aunque ya los hubiera visto sin ella en el onsen -, toco el timbre para que lo dejaran entrar al edificio y sin prisas tomo el ascensor al piso del platinado, ni siquiera necesito tocar a la puerta, ya lo esperaban en ella Yuri sonriéndole gentilmente, aunque había algo extraño en su sonrisa, no estaba seguro de que, como si tramara algo, desecho la idea al tratarse del katsudon, él era de las personas menos siniestras que había conocido en su vida, si esa sonrisa se la diera Viktor otra cosa seria y daría media vuelta para correr hacia su casa de inmediato.

-Hola Yurio, llegaste temprano – se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar y cerro la puerta tras ellos, lo que el rubio no vio es que el moreno puso seguro a la puerta antes de unirse al invitado e ir a la sala.

    Al ver al rubio entrar Viktor se levanto del sillón y lo abrazo sin siquiera intercambiar palabras con él, lo sostuvo por algunos momentos hasta que el menor lo alejo con una cara de enojo.

-¿Qué te pasa anciano?... ¿Es la manera de recibir a tus invitados? – gruño con molestia mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta e intercalaba su mirada entre sus dos anfitriones.

-Solo a los especiales – le respondio – Yurio… La verdad es que tenemos otro invitado hoy y ambos necesitan hablar…

     Cuando termino la frase el joven vio a la persona de la que estaban hablando y era la misma maldita persona que había estado evitando todas esas semanas, sus pies se movieron en automatico hacía la salida, sin embargo por más que movia la manija la puerta no se abria, se giro con la mirada de una animal encerrado en una jaula y regreso a donde estaban Yuri y Viktor mirándolos con algo parecido al resentimiento.

-Dame la maldita llave y déjame salir, me largo de aquí…

-No Yuri – la voz era de Otabek que lo había seguido hasta el rellano de la puerta – No debes enfadarte con ellos, yo les pedi que te invitaran… Necesitamos hablar, si estas enojado conmigo, si no quieres ser mi amigo más o si dije algo que te enojara necesito saber pero ya no sigas evitándome de esa manera, te vas como si tuviera la peste o como si el solo verme te fuera repulsivo…

    Yurio retrocedió unos pasos ante esas palabras, no sabía que decirle a Otabek, no estaba enojado con él, él no había hecho nada malo, el que estaba mal era él por estar arruinando su amistad por su estúpido comportamiento, ni siquiera podía mirarlo, había notado el dolor en cada palabra dicha por el kazajo y el moreno no era de los del tipo sensiblero que se resiente por cualquier cosa, eso solo quería decir que había hecho un daño grave.

-Tu no… Tu no hiciste nada malo… - termino por decir el rubio sin mirar a ninguno de los presentes, aunque poco a poco Viktor y Yuri estaban abandonando la sala para salir del departamento, sin embargo esto no fue percibido por el menor dado su estado de shock por la presencia de Altin.

-Entonces no lo entiendo Yuri, una de las razones para venir a Rusia a entrenar era que podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, antes me mandabas mensajes quejándote de lo lejos que estábamos y que así no podíamos salir como lo hacen los amigos… ¿Qué pasa Yuri? Necesito saber, si… Si te parece que en algún momento cruce una línea en tu confianza, perdóname, jamás fue mi intención

    El rubio había comenzado a morderse las uñas nervioso, sentía las palabras burbujeando en su lengua, deseaba gritarle toda la cascada de sentimientos que se le acumulaban, todo lo que había estado pasando desde hacía meses, decirle que si, que era su culpa por ser tan asombroso, por ofrecerle su amistad y por hacerlo desear más cuando para él resultaba obvio que Otabek prefería pasar tiempo con las chicas de la pista de patinaje, sin embargo no dijo nada de esto, no quería arruinar lo poco que tenían con otro de sus arranques, siempre se arrepentía de arremeter sin escrúpulos contra las personas que le importaban solo por que estaba molesto.

    Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir las manos del kazajo sobre sus hombros, eso fue lo que lo hizo alzar la mirada por fin y se encontró con una imagen devastadora, el moreno tenía los ojos acuosos, parecía estar al punto de las lágrimas y jamás se imaginó verlo de aquella manera ¿Él lo había provocado?

-B-beka… No has hecho nada malo, no llores por favor, tu no hiciste nada incorrecto – se sentía tan pequeño en ese momento, se sentía como un niño pequeño que esta aprendiendo a expresarse con términos que jamás había usado antes – Todo el problema soy yo, yo tengo todo esto dentro de mi y no se como manejarlo… No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad, no quiero arruinar mi carrera, todo lo que he logrado se ira al carajo si pongo otra cosa en primer lugar… pero no puedo… No puedo parar de pensar y pensar, me esta volviendo loco, estoy perdiendo la cabeza Beka y no se como detenerlo…

-¿Detener que Yuri? – el kazajo no entendía, sin embargo su pulso se había acelerado con cada frase del joven, aquello se parecía tanto a lo que él mismo pensó meses atrás, era como mirarse en un espejo pero, pero no podía ser - ¿Qué es lo que no puedes detener? – Apretó un poco más se agarre en los hombros del chico pero sin llegar a hacerle daño solo para centrarlo de regreso en la conversación que estaban teniendo.

     Yurio lo miro mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, no hubo sonido, ni un jadeo de tristeza, tal vez el rubio ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que lloraba y ahí estaban brillando entre ellos, mostrando que el tigre ruso tenia sentimientos pero que no sabía cómo lidiar con ellos.

-No puedo parar de pensar en ti, mi cabeza no deja de enseñarme las fotos que te tomas con esas chicas, de las tontas esas que coquetean contigo en la pista de patinaje y a las que les sonries… Se suponía que yo era el que te había sonreir no ellas ¿Por qué les sonries Beka?... Y no dejo de pensar en que no quiero ser más tu amigo por que quiero más pero… pero ni siquiera entiendo que es eso “mas” que quiero.

    El menor se deshizo del agarre del moreno mientras subia sus manos a su cabello agarrándolo y en parte cubriendo su rostro, en ese momento el tigre ruso noto las lagrimas, no le sorprendio en realidad, aunque tenía largo tiempo que no lloraba, ese le parecía un momento adecuado para hacerlo.

-Yuri – alzo una mano aunque no toco al chico, deseaba hacerlo, deseaba tantas cosas que sentía que iba a quemarse en sus propios deseos – Tienes que saber algo… Rio con ellas por que no estas tu cerca de mi pero no les sonrió de la misma manera en la que sonrio contigo… Yuri tu… Tu eres la principal razón por la que no abandone el patinaje cuando era un niño, aun cuando no pude con ese campamento de entrenamiento pensé que quería mejorar para poder competir contra ti algún día o al menos para poder atestiguar tu progreso y ver el increíble artista en el que te habías convertido – dio un paso atrás, había empezado y ahora no podía detenerse pero eso no impedía que sintiera miedo por el resultado – Estoy enamorado de ti Yuri, es por eso que no puedo soportar que escapes de mi cada día de esa manera, creo que tengo años enamorado de ti pero hasta hace unos meses no pude admitirlo ante mí mismo…

-Tu… ¿Tú estás enamorado de mí?... – sus manos abandonaron su rostro dejando paso a una mirada de incredulidad, había esperado muchas reacciones, muchas frases pero su mente perversa jamás había imaginado aquella respuesta en particular – No puedes estar enamorado de mí, soy explosivo, impulsivo, me enojo con gran facilidad y aun a las personas que me importan les grito… T-tu debes estar enamorado de una simpática chica que te reciba con una sonrisa y que no esté pensando en su siguiente competencia mientras habla contigo

-No quiero estar enamorado de una chica como la que dices, no puedo aunque quisiera… Estoy enamorado de ti Yuri, llevo años enamorado de ti pero no me había dado cuenta de mis propios sentimientos pero necesito saber ¿Qué sientes por mi?

     Fue el turno del rubio de mirar largamente al moreno, joder tal vez él hubiera tenido meses para reflexionar pero el menor apenas estaba asimilando todo y en el fondo pensaba que todo aquello tenía que ser uno de esos sueños vividos que la gente tiene, q   ue en realidad nada de eso estaba pasando y que iba a despertarse en el cuarto de su piso mirando al techo,  extrañando el sueño, sin embargo aunque en el peor de los casos fuera un sueño, ninguna versión de Beka se merecía quedarse con la incertidumbre, no le podía hacer eso a él.

-Pensé que mis celos irracionales lo dejaban claro… - movio un pierna con nerviosismo aunque no había razón, solo necesitaba decir las palabras pues ya tenía la respuesta a la pregunta que no había alcanzado a formular – Estoy… Estoy enamorado de ti Otabek…

     No hubo tiempo de sentir el peso de sus palabras pues los labios del moreno tomaron los suyos en un beso que se sentía como una recompensa por su valentía, al rubio le parecio absurdo pero podía sentir la felicidad del kazajo en ese simple gesto y no podía estar más feliz de haber sido valiente, de haber dado ese paso, dejar a un lado sus miedos y ver lo que estaba delante de él.

    Cuando el beso termino Otabek estaba sonriéndole a Yurio, una sonrisa que jamás había visto antes en los labios ajenos, calida, llena de esperanza y que estaba seguro esa sonrisa era solo suya de ahora en adelante, que no le dedicaría esa sonrisa en especial a nadie más que a él y por ese simple gesto valia la pena ser valiente, valia la pena decir lo que sentía si el kazajo lo recompensaba con una de esas sonrisas que llenaban su corazón de calidez.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ojala les haya gustado, debia este fic desde febrero pero... al parecer el angst no es mi fuerte...


End file.
